


Wooden Beads

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: British TV Celebrities RPF, The Great British Bake Off RPF
Genre: Drabble, Drinking & Talking, F/F, Innuendo, Necklaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: "Your interview with The Times... I must say I'm very flattered, Sandi," Prue grinned. It was just the two of them left at the table, surrounded by half-empty glasses. She'd waited; she hadn't wanted to embarrass Sandi in front of the others. The female judge produced a smartphone from her pocket and, with a swipe and a few taps, brought up the webpage, "'I'm so in love with Prue Leith', it says, 'she's the sexiest woman I've ever met'."A naughty-ish drabble, based on the headline of a real interview Sandi recently gave to The Times newspaper.





	Wooden Beads

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a work of fiction involving real people written by myself - it is a completely made-up fantasy and is in no way intended to cause offence.

"Your interview with the Times... I must say I'm very flattered, Sandi," Prue grinned. It was just the two of them left at the table, surrounded by half-empty glasses. She'd waited; she hadn't wanted to embarrass Sandi in front of the others. The female judge produced a smartphone from her pocket and, with a swipe and a few taps, brought up the webpage, "'I'm so in love with Prue Leith', it says, 'she's the sexiest woman I've ever met'."

"Well," Sandi laughed, pinkness tingeing her cheeks, "You are. You're a stunning woman and a fantastic dresser. And this _necklace_ is beautiful."

She reached forward and began to toy with Leith's beads, the older woman - at first - a little taken aback. But she soon settled into it, smiling sweetly as she said: "It's Scandinavian design. So it's _bound_ to be beautiful."

Sandi rolled the spheres and polygonal shapes within her fingers, appreciating their form and enjoying the reaction it provoked from Prue, who started to chew on her lip. There was an interestingly formed, 'V'-shaped bead, and Sandi teasingly pushed her fingers through the valley of it, and out again. Leith didn't know whether Toksvig truly knew what she was doing; whether she truly knew what she was doing to _her_ \- but Prue's light gasp undoubtedly alerted her.

"You know something, Sandi..." her eyes met with the other woman's, "I don't think we've found enough time for one another... do you?"


End file.
